R E I N C A R N A T I O N
by koedatochelly
Summary: [OC/YAOI MIGHT CONTAIN/ SnK CAST!/GENDERBENDER/RnR/ DONT LIKE DONT READ] Salvaje Orius gadis yang meninggal akibat luka cukup parah yang dialaminya dizaman titan itu, dan kembali hidup sebagai Tatsuya Usami, lelaki yang hidup dizaman kini. Dan sekarang, Usami ingin membongkar semua rahasia tentang reinkarnasi ini.


Chapter 1

Warning! OC/GENDERBENDER/YAOI/TYPO/KURANG JELAS/DST

i've already warn you!

Haters gonna hate,

But i'm really appreciate all of you who enjoy this fanfic!

LET'S GO!

* * *

"Rivaille.."

Aku tak dapat mengatur nafasku lagi, pandangan mataku sudah mulai memburam,

"Salvaje!"

Goresan ditubuhku terlalu banyak, dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhku juga tak mau berhenti,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau dengar aku? Kau akan baik-baik saja!"

"Ri-Rivaille..A-Aku takut.."

Kedua mataku menjatuhkan air mata,

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Bentak lelaki bersurai hitam padaku, ia mulai menggendongku, dan berlari ke kudanya,

Kepalaku bersandar didadanya,

"Aku senang..sekarang masih bisa dipelukanmu.."

"Kubilang jangan banyak bicara!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan..? Rivaille..?"

* * *

BRUSH!

"FUWAAAH!"

"Bangun, dasar pemalas"

Aku menoleh ke kanan, "EREN?!"

Terlihat lelaki itu sudah menenteng gayung ditangan kanannya sambil berdiri dengan tangan kirinya dipinggang, ia sudah menatapku dengan alis sebelahnya yang terangkat,

"Ah! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Bajuku jadi basah begini!" Kataku sambil turun dari kasur, dan melirik ke kasurku sendiri, "Basah!"

"Uwaaa, Usami mengompol~" ledeknya, langsung saja aku menjitak kepala lelaki mengesalkan itu, "Ini ulahmu bodoh!"

Aku Tatsuya Usami, laki-laki. 15 tahun dengan tinggi 170 cm juga berat badan 62 kg, kurasa/?

Fisik? Ah.

Rambutku pendek tentu saja, bewarna hitam pekat, sama dengan warna kedua mataku, dan kulitku putih.

Mental? Apa maksudmu dengan mental?=_=

Maksudmu statusku?

Aku tidak berpacaran, aku masih menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMP dan sebentar lagi akan masuk SMA, aku termasuk biasa saja dikalangan sekolah, aku sangat menyukai sepak bola dan bermain gitar,

Oh iya. Aku tidak suka serangga dan pedas.

"Ah sakit!" Eren mengelus-elus kepala yang barusan tadiku jitak,

Eren Jaeger, dia teman kecilku.

Tingginya sama denganku, dan kurasa beratnya lebih berat dia daripadaku, kulitnya tan dan dia tetanggaku pula, makanya mudah untuk masuk ke rumahku,

Eren melirikku yang sedang ganti baju ke seragam sekolah, "Hei, apa kau bermimpi lagi?"

"Uhn, kali ini aku bertemu dengan pasanganku" ucapku,

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "pasangan dimimpimu itu berarti laki-laki kan?"

"Tentu saja, soalnya dijaman itu, aku hidup sebagai perempuan" lanjutku malas sambil mengancingi kemeja,

Perlahan aku melirik Eren,

Dia saja tidak berubah..

"..?" Eren menatapku heran, "Apa?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kenapa diantara kalian semua, hanya aku yang berubah menjadi laki-laki?"

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh" Eren mengembungkan kedua pipinya,

Itu dia, semua memang hidup sebagai reinkarnasi, tetapi semua tidak mengingat kejadian pada zaman titan sama sekali, kecuali aku.

Dan anehnya, semuanya hidup sebagai dalam jenis kelamin yang sama pada zaman titan dahulu,

Tapi aku tidak.

Aku memang Tatsuya Usami, tetapi pada zaman titan itu, namaku Salvaje Orius.

Disana aku adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang ikal, posisiku disana adalah sebagai keponakan Erwin Smith, dan aku jatuh cinta juga mempunyai hubungan dengan Rivaille,

Sampai suatu hari aku meninggal karena luka yang terlalu parah ditubuhku,

Sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan Erwin Smith atau pun Rivaille juga yang lain-

"Hei, kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille itu hm?" Tanya Eren yang sedang menarik sepraiku yang basah itu,

Aku mengambil beberapa buku ke dalam tas tenteng biruku dengan diam, "Iya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kalau ternyata dia perempuan didunia ini, apakah kau akan mencoba mendekatinya?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku agak kaget lalu melirik Eren yang ternyata sedang memasang wajah agak tak enak,

Aku pun menghampirinya dan menepuk sebelah bahunya, "Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, baka"

"A-Apaan sih" ia membuang mukanya sambil melipat seprai kasurku tadi,

Hanya Eren yang aku ceritakan tentang semua hal ini, mulai dari negara yang dikelilingi dinding, dinding maria, rose, sina, para titan, sampai akhirnya aku hidup lagi sebagai lelaki,

Aku juga menceritakan Eren kalau dia bisa berubah menjadi titan, aku sampai menggambarkan sosok perubahan titannya pada Eren, ah..Gambarku waktu itu memang sangat teramat tak mirip juga jelek, tetapi ia tersenyum dan bilang:

"Aku pasti hebat sekali ya!"

itu responnya-

"Usamiiiii~"

Kami berdua menoleh kearah pintu kamar, "Ibumu sudah memanggil" Eren mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu, sedangkan aku masih merapihkan dasiku lalu mengambil tas,

Setelah kami menuruni tangga, kamu sampai diruang makan,

"Cepatlah sarapan, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan pagi" senyum wanita it-

Dia Petra Ral dikehidupan masa titan, dan soal ayahku-

"Oh Usagi-chan, sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh kearah sofa ruang tamu yang tak terlalu jauh letaknya dari kami, terlihat seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam yang membaca koran itu dengan datar,

"Mikasa.." gumamku tanpa sadar,

Ah benar, tak semua orang-orang yang dari zaman dulu itu terlahir kembali sebagai jenis kelamin yang sama, buktinya Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu hidup sebagai seorang perempuan kini hidup sebagai orang pria, terlebih lagi,

Dia ayahku!

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku 'Ayah'?" katanya datar sambil menatap koran,

Dan dia suami Petra.

Oh tuhan.

"Bodoh, ayo sarapan" Eren menyikutku,

"Nee nee, Usagi-chan panggil ayahmu dengan sopan nee~" Petra menatapku dengan hangan sambil menarikkan kursi dimeja makan untukku,

Aku memutarkan kedua bola mataku, "u-sa-gi-chan~" ledek Eren,

"Urusai" ketusku kesal dan duduk dikursi makan, sedangkan Eren menahan tawanya dan duduk didepanku,

Yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan semua orang yang pernah kutemui di zaman titan itu.

Itu misiku sekarang.

* * *

"Kau melamun"

"Aku tahu"

Lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu duduk didepanku, "Jam makan siang akan habis jika kau menghabiskannya dengan waktu untuk melamun"

Aku masih menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah datar,

"Aku tak lapar" mendengar responku, Eren hanya menghela napasnya,

SREK

Aku menoleh ke mejaku, "Roti?"

"Roti Melon, aku ada dua, isilah perutmu, teme" Eren mengambil sebungkus roti melon membukakannya dan memberikannya padaku, "Heeee" aku menerima pemberiannya dan mengigitnya sepotong,

Eren mengambil bungkus roti melon bagiannya lalu membukanya, "Kau mau masuk SMA mana?"

"Hmm, Teisatsutai Gakuen?" Kataku melirik keluar jendela, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku mendapati Eren sedang mengunyah rotinya, "Sama"

"Kalau kita masuk kesana kita akan menjadi angkatan 104" Ia mengangkat bahunya,

104..

104th squad.

Jaman titan-sebentar.

Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku lalu membuka web translator, "Ada apa, Usami?" Eren memanjangkan lehernya mendekati aku,

Sedangkan aku mencoba mengetik sesuatu,

Dari bahasa jepang ke inggris.

Teisatsutai=

Recon Corps.

"Ah!" Kedua mataku berbinar,

Mungkin aku dapat bertemu Rivaille dan yang lain disini!

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Eren, Eren mengerutkan dahinya masih memasang tampang heran,

Sontak aku memeluknya, "Aku alam bertemu dengannya!"

"E-Eh?! Usami?!" "Eren! Aku akan bertemu dengannya!" Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya,

Dan..

Kenapa wajah Eren memerah?

"Be-Bertemu si-siapa?" Katanya melirik kearah lain, "Rivaille.." Jawabku masih menatap Eren heran karena responnya yang cukup aneh,

Mestinya ia balik memelukku dan kami akan tertawa bersama,

Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

"Salvaje"

Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut,

"Rivaille.." Senyumku mengembang saat mendapati lelaki dingin itu berjalan menghampiriku,

Aku pun ikut berjalan untuk mendekatinya, "Kau sudah makan malam dengan yang lain?"

"mm" ia mengangguk pelan seraya mengelus rambutku, lalu perlahan menaruh dagunya diatas kepalaku,

Aku pun menaruh kedua tangan didadanya, "Ada apa, Rivaille?"

"Aku..Hanya ingin bersamamu" ucap korporal bersurai hitam ini dengan nada datarnya tetapi dengan maksud serius,

Pelan-pelan aku menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya, "Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Rivaille.."

Angin malam berhembus,

Tetapi aku merasa hangat karena dipelukan lelaki ini,

* * *

"Berhentilah berteriak"

Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rivaille, bisa saja ia hidup sebagai perempuan dan kita bisa menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang kekasih!

BUK!

"Aduh!" "Hentikan ekspresi wajahmu yang bodo itu! Mesum!" Teriak lelaki bersurai cokelat itu, aku pun menoleh kearahnya sambil mengelus perutku yang barusan disikut olehnya,

Sambil meringis kesakitan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku,

Ah iya, kami sudah pulang dari sekolah dan sekarang berada diperjalanan ke stasiun,

"Seandainya kau perempuan.." Umpatku sambil melirik Eren, "Bilang apa?"

Pandang Eren ke mataku dengan tajam, aku langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat jalan untuk mendahuluinya masuk ke stasiun,

Beberapa menit setelahnya, kami berdua sampai dikereta dan asyik membicarakan soal acara sepak bola semalam,

"Eh sebentar lagi penumpang yang lain akan masuk ya?" Eren melirik pintu kereta dikirinya agak jauh,

Baru saja ia mengatakan hal itu,

Pengumuman terpasang, lalu kereta berhenti dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang lain,

Sehingga kereta mulai sempit dengan penumpang yang baru masuk,

"Uhm.."

Agak canggung.

Posisiku dan Eren aneh sekali.

Eren ada dipelukanku sekarang,

Hei.

Ini tak sengaja, oke?

Kalian jangan senyam-senyum disana, ini tak sengaja. Eren hanya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya lalu tersenggol dan terjatuh sehingga aku harus menangkapnya dalam posisi seperti ini,

"Harap sabar dengan situasi seperti ini" kataku ditelinganya, kedua tangan Eren makin erat menggenggam bahuku, dan telinganya lama kelamaan memerah, juga menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku,

Perlahan ia mengangguk.

Dan aku hanya menatapnya heran,

Tangan kananku memegang gagang pegangan diatas sedangkan tangan kiri menahan punggung Eren,

Yah memang sempit sekali disini,

Hm?

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku,

Letak dimana aku berdiri dengan Eren, tak jauh dengan pemuda yang sedang memegang gagang pegangan diatas dengan tangan kirinya itu, ia menatap lurus ke jendela dengan wajah datar,

Ia mengenakan jaket putih, kemeja hitam, dasi merah tua, jam tangan hitam dikiri dan celana hitam, dan ia menenteng tas cokelatnya,

Sepertinya ia juga salah satu pekerja yang baru pulang dari kerjanya.

Wajahnya tak terlalu jelas kupandang, tapi entahlah, perasaan ini muncul tiba-tiba saat aku tak sengaja mendapati pria itu,

Beberapa menit terlewati dan kereta pun berhenti kami semua pun turun,

Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari pria tadi,

GREB

Aku menoleh, "Ayo kita pulang, baka" Eren menatapku dengan wajah salting, "Aku mau pulang sekarang"

"A-Ah..Iya.."

Perlahan aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan lalu kembali menatap Eren,

Mungkin aku kehilangan jejak pria tadi..

"Ada apa, Usami?"

Aku masih menatap Eren, "Pernahkah kau merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat?"

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Bunyinya agak kedengaran, dan dentumannya keras juga cepat" aku menarik tangan kanan Eren dan menaruhnya didada kiriku,

"Kerasa nggak?"

Eren membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menarik tangannya kembali,

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, "Eh? Gomen, gomen, aku memang agak aneh-" "Sering"

Hah?

Pelan-pelan aku melirik Eren yang kini membuang muka, tetapi aku dapat melihat telinganya memerah,

"Aku sering merasakannya"

Oh.

"Biasanya kau akan merasakan hal itu jika berada didekat orang yang kau suka"

Berarti tadi aku melihat pria itu karena aku menyukai pria it-

OH TIDAK.

apa-apaan.

"Eren mempunyai orang yang disukai?"

Pertanyaanku membuat ia makin salting dan membalikkan badannya sambil melirik kearahku agak ragu,

Aku pun tersenyum iseng, "Wah wah, siapa gadis ini? Kenalkan aku dong"

"Tidak" ketusnya dengan kedua pipinya yang memunculkan semburat merah, "aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun"

Aku cukup terkesima mendengar ucapan Eren itu, sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta,

"Baiklah, aku takkan berbicara lebih jauh lagi" kataku seraya mengacak-acak rambut Eren dan berjalan melewatinya, "Ayo pulang, hari semakin larut"

Eren pun berjalan cepat ke sebelahku,

"K-Kau juga mempunyai orang yang kau sukai bukan?" "Rivaille tentu saja" ucapku datar sambil menatap lurus ke depan,

Terdengar helaan nafas Eren, "Walaupun ternyata ia laki-laki?" aku mengangguk sebagai respon,

"Walaupun ia akan menolakmu nanti?" Aku mengangguk lagi,

"Dan walaupun ternyata ia sudah mempunyai pasangan lain?"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Eren,

Terlihat lelaki ini sudah memasang ekspresi kecewanya menatapku,

Perlahan aku tersenyum,

"Selama dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia"

* * *

[ ESOKNYA ]

"Oi! Usami!"

Aku menoleh, "Hm? Connie"

"Yo! Apa pilihan sekolahmu nanti?" Ia menyikutku lalu tersenyum lebar,

Kami berdua pun berjalan melewati koridor bersama, "Teisatsutai" jawabku,

Sudah pasti aku akan kesana.

Pasti mereka semua ada disana!

Mereka orang-orang yang sama sekali belum kutemui dari zaman titan..

"Sama! Aku juga akan kesana!" Katanya semangat,

Hm.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya sekolah ini menyatukan kami semua..

Kuharap aku dapat bertemu dengan Rivaille disana,

Tapi..

Jika benar dia laki-laki, aku harus apa?

Apakah dia masih dingin seperti biasanya?

Disiplin dan gila kebersihan juga?

Selain itu,

Apakah dia akan mengingatku?

Ah, aku tak sabar ingin masuk ke sekolah baru itu.

* * *

RnR? Don't be silent readers~

End or not?


End file.
